Pooh's Adventures of Princess Tutu
''Pooh's Adventures of Princess Tutu ''is an all-new upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover TV Series to be created by 76859Thomas, LegoKyle14, and Sonic876. They will appear on Pandora.TV in the new future. Plot Once there was a writer named Drosselmeyer, who had the power to make his stories come to life. But he died before he could finish his final tale, The Prince and the Raven, leaving the two title characters locked in an eternal battle. After many years, the Raven managed to break free into the real world, and the Prince pursued him. To seal away the Raven's evil, Prince Siegfried shattered his own heart with his sword, causing him to lose all his memories and emotions. Drosselmeyer, now a ghost, decides the story must have an ending. He finds it in the form of a little duck, who has fallen in love with Mytho, the empty remainder of Siegfried. He gives her a magic pendant that can transform her, first into an ordinary human girl, then into the graceful ballerina Princess Tutu, another character in the story. As Tutu, it's Duck's job to find all the scattered shards of Mytho's heart and return them to him. But not everyone wants Mytho to get his heart back. Rue, the Raven's daughter reborn as a human, has fallen in love with him too, and worries he might not return her feelings if he has a heart. Her desire to stop him from regaining his emotions unleashes her ability to transform into Princess Kraehe, Tutu's evil counterpart. Fakir, the boy who found and took care of Mytho after he escaped the story, also tries to stop Tutu, fearing that the story progressing means the Raven will return and Mytho will have to risk his life fighting it again. What's more, Duck learns that part of Princess Tutu's story is that she can never confess her love to Mytho, or else she'll turn into a speck of light and vanish. However, it becomes clear that Mytho wants his heart restored, so despite Fakir and Kraehe's interference, she persists. Eventually Fakir accepts Mytho's choice and decides to help Tutu, even discovering her true identity as a Duck and becoming good friends with her. He also learns he's a descendant of Drosselmeyer, meaning he too has the power to make what he writes a reality. Rue finds out she's not the Raven's daughter, but a human child he stole to serve him. After most of Mytho's heart is returned to him, the seal trapping the Raven begins to break. Finally able to feel love again, Mytho realizes he loves Rue – just as the Raven kidnaps her. Duck discovers her pendant is the final shard, meaning she must give up her life as a human to return it. She eventually finds the courage to do so, and becomes a humble duck again. Mytho and the Raven battle once more. When the fight turns bleak, Mytho considers shattering his heart to seal the monster away again. Duck begins dancing to show him he must not give up. As she does, Fakir writes a story about how she never stops, no matter how many times the Raven's minions attack her. Together they create hope, which gives Mytho the strength he needs to rescue Rue and defeat the Raven. Mytho asks Rue to be his princess and they return to his kingdom inside the story. Duck and Fakir continue their relationship, even though she's stuck in her duck form. With nothing left to do, Drosselmeyer departs in search of another story. Episode listedit Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis, Terk, Tantor, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Ronald McDonald & his friends, King Gunga, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, & Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Jack Skellington, Zero, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Timmy Turner, Cosmo & Wanda, Poof, Lincoln Loud, his Sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Ugly, Scruffy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Nia, Rebecca, Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, & Barrel, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai & Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Buzz Buzzard, Ratigan, Fidget, Rasputin, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Claude Frollo, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, One-Eye Sally, Blather, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth), The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, The Storm King, and Nora Bead are guest starring in this series. *Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, & Barrel, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Winterbolt, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Buzz Buzzard, Ratigan, Fidget, Rasputin, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Claude Frollo, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, One-Eye Sally, Blather, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth), The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, The Storm King, and Nora Bead will be working with Drosselmeyer and later The Raven. *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash, Simba, Tai, Ronald McDonald, Scooby-Doo, Tino, Otis, Lincoln, Harry Potter, Thomas, Twilight and their friends will meet Ugly for the first time. *This series marks the first debut of The Storm King from My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) ''and Ugly from ''The Ugly Duckling (1997). *The Reason why Ugly, Scruffy, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Rothbart are guest-starring in this series is because The Ugly Duckling (1997), The Swan Princess, and Princess Tutu were inspired ballet and two fairy tales, The Ugly Duckling and Swan Lake. *Because Hiatt Grey is doing Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ronald McDonald ''saga (Which they are alternative films separate from ''Pooh's Adventures Series and Thomas' Adventures Series), Thomas and his friends may not know who Ronald McDonald, his friends, King Gunga, One-Eye Sally, and Blather are. *Duck (Princess Tutu) will somehow turn back into a human form and join Tino's Adventures Team at the end of the series. *Due to the series' language, some bits of this series will be censored. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:TV series